A Friend In Need
by MeTuKa
Summary: **Completed** A mysterious phone call, false identies, can the team find out what's going on?
1. Default Chapter

He was running, hunting his prey. Running through the trees. He could hear him. He raised his gun, making sure he was aware of everything going on around him. They were going to bring him back alive. He almost had his target, just a few more feet. Something stopped him from running.   
  
His gun was gone. Then it dawned on him, they were chasing him. He was the target. He started to run when he heard them coming. He could hear the river. He ran towards it. Stopping suddenly, he realized he was on a cliff. He was trapped, nowhere to go.   
  
This is where Butch and Sundance bought the farm? he heard. He slowly turned and saw the soldiers aiming their rifles at him. This is it, he thought. They were getting ready to fire; they were going to kill him. He closed his eyes and prepared to die.   
  
Jake sat up, drenched in sweat. The ringing phone woke him out of his nightmare. "Thank God," he whispered, leaning over, he picked up the phone, "Shaw." Jake sat up in bed, he felt his heart in his throat, "When did it happen? I'll be there as soon as I can." Jake hung up the phone and looked at the clock. Two thirty in the morning. He threw the covers back and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He turned the light on and started throwing clothes into a bag. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
***************************  
  
"Has anyone heard from Jake this morning?" Alex asked, lighting her cigarette. Usually Jake was the first one here besides Donovan. Lucky for them Donovan was called downtown for a meeting and when he was away, she could smoke.   
  
"Nope," Cody replied, not bothering to look up from his computer, "maybe Donovan took him with."  
  
Donovan came storming in the building. The look on his face was disturbing. Cody opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. It was clearly not the right time to joke around. "Has anyone heard from Agent Shaw?" Donovan yelled, slamming his case on the table. The force made Alex and Monica jump. He never called them 'Agent' unless something was wrong.  
  
"No," Alex answered, hiding her cigarette, "we thought maybe he was with you." It was a chilling glare Alex received from him.  
  
"Cody, pull up the phone records on Jake's apartment. Alex, try Jake on his cell." he growled grabbing his case, heading up to his office.   
  
"Jake, what did you do?" Alex mumbled, punching his number into the phone. They heard a faint ringing. It was coming from the gym. Donovan stopped half way up the stairs and looked towards the gym. He saw Monica walk out holding Jake's cell phone.   
  
"Cody," Donovan started to say.  
  
"I already started to pull up the records on his cell." Cody finished.  
  
Satisfied with that, Donovan continued into his office. "I don't like this," Monica said, she was worried about Jake. It wasn't like him to take off without telling anyone.   
  
"Damn it, Jake!" Donovan yelled in his office. They turned and looked up at Donovan's office. Donovan flung the door open; in his hand was a piece of paper. "It appears that Agent Shaw has decided to go on a leave of absence. Would anyone care to fill me in?" Donovan asked, trying to remain calm. They were in shock. They just shook their heads. Alex knew Jake was still a little uneasy about the trip to Bolivia, but she never thought it would have gone this far.   
  
  
"Got something." Cody said, "Jake made a call on his cell phone around quarter to three this morning to Bloom."  
  
"That I knew. That's why I was called downtown. What about his apartment?" Donovan asked, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
"Nothing yet." Cody replied, "Want me to check the surveillance tapes?"  
  
"What surveillance tapes?" Monica and Alex asked in unison.  
  
"I had Cody install cameras by the cars and weapons. Check them." he ordered, hoping it might lead them to what was going through Jake's mind, "And yes, Alex, I know you've been smoking in here."  
  
"I hate him at times." she mumbled, tossing her cigarette in the ashtray.  
  
"I heard that." he replied, going back into his office.  
  
************************************************  
  
Jake pulled the rental car into the hotel parking lot. He was going to check into hotel, wash up and get some sleep. It's been a long day. Getting out of the car, he looked around. The sun was shining, hardly any clouds in the sky. A beautiful day. He would call first and then maybe get something to eat before he went to bed. He couldn't go back to sleep after he got the call. He never thought how he would react getting a call like that. He never thought it would happen. Grabbing his bag, he walked into the lobby. Jake saw his contact waiting by the desk. "I have a reservation. The name is Francisco Donovan," he smiled, handing over his id.   
  
**************************************************  
  
  
"Donovan, Cody has the video ready." Monica said, handing him a cup of coffee. They were still waiting on Jake's phone records. They looked at the screen and saw Jake walk into the building. They watched him turn on only a few lights and turn on the computer. Then Jake walked into the gym.   
  
They watched Jake take two guns and a clean cell phone. Earlier Donovan had found Jake's service weapon inside his locker. Cody was amazed as he watched Jake program a new number into the cell. "He actually paid attention," he laughed.  
  
"Why would he leave his gun and phone and take new ones?" Alex wondered. Has Jake gone over the edge, she thought? Is he in some kind of trouble he couldn't tell them about?   
  
They found Jake's car a few block from the train station. No activity on his bankcards. His apartment left no clues, just some clothes around the floor and an unmade bed. It was like Jake Shaw never existed.   
  
"Monica, how would you classify Jake in the last couple days?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Fine. He showed no signs of stress. He was joking around, acting like himself." she replied.  
  
"Bingo." Cody said, rolling towards them in his chair.  
  
"What do you have?" Donovan asked, walking over to the table.  
  
"Jake received a call around two twenty in the morning from…" Cody started to say.  
  
"From where?" Alex asked, impatiently.  
  
"From Cedars-Sinai." he finished, wondering what that could mean.   
  
"Cedars-Sinai. Isn't that a hospital in…" Monica started to say.  
  
"Yes, in Los Angeles." Donovan finished. He was trying to figure what Jake was up to, "Monica, pull me Jake's file. Alex, pack your bag, we're going to Los Angeles."  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The next day  
  
"Cody, any luck to what floor the call came from?" Donovan asked, pulling into Cedars parking lot.  
  
"Yea, third floor nurses' station. Also, nothing on the cell Jake took either. I think he's only going to use it if he needs to." Cody commented into the headset.   
  
"There's nothing in his file about family out here." Alex said walking into the elevator, "I don't like this."  
  
"Neither do I," Donovan agreed, "but Bloom granted Jake his leave. No questions asked."  
  
"Jake and Bloom don't get along. Something is definitely up." Alex said. They walked out of the elevator and started towards the nurses' station. Alex continued to the other end of the hall. Donovan took his id and a picture of Jake out. They were getting nowhere. None of the nurses' remember seeing Jake there, until the shift change.   
  
Alex brought the nurse over to Donovan. The nurse was in her mid-fifties. Very friendly. "I remember seeing him here. Very friendly boy. Very worried about his friend." she said, looking back at the picture of Jake, then back to Donovan. "What's your name again?"   
  
"Frank Donovan," he replied.  
  
"Brothers. I knew it. You're brothers. I remember his name, Francisco. Francisco Donovan. Your mother must have loved that name." the nurse smiled.  
  
"Thank you." he replied, walking off to Alex. "What did you find out?"   
  
"Andy Curran. Curran was brought in two days ago. He was beaten badly. He was released yesterday afternoon to a man who looks exactly like Jake. No address, no nothing." Alex informed him.  
  
"Have Cody…" he started to say, walking out of the lobby.  
  
"He's already on it." Alex finished.  
  
"Cody, I also need you to check on any reservations under the name Francisco Donovan. Jake's starting to get inventive," he smiled, climbing into the car.  
  
"Got it." Cody smirked, "I also picked up a call to Jake's phone. Here's the address. It's in West Hollywood."  
  
"Any idea where he was calling to?" Alex pitched in.  
  
"Not yet. Still trying to find out where. All I can tell you is that it's not local." Cody informed them.  
  
  
  
Almost an hour later, thanks to Los Angeles traffic, Donovan parked the car on the next block from the apartment building. Cody couldn't find anything on Andy Curran. The name was probably an alias. He did find a flight reservation from Chicago to Los Angeles under the name Francisco Donovan, but nothing after that. Alex and Donovan walked around the building, noting the only way out of the apartment was through a small bathroom window. Satisfied, they went up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door.  
  
"Who's there?" a soft voice asked through the door.  
  
"My name's Alex. I'm a friend of Francisco Donovan," she answered. "I need to talk to him."  
  
"Sorry, you have the wrong apartment," the voice replied.  
  
"Okay, I just got another fix on Jake's phone." Cody said over the headset, "He's in the apartment."  
  
Alex and Donovan looked at each other. They knew what to do. They drew their guns. Alex again started to knock on the door, more insistent this time.  
  
Fed up with the pounding on the door, the woman inside opened the door, just enough to see who it was. "Look, I told you, you have the wrong apartment." Just as she was about to close the door, Donovan kicked the door in.  
  
"Federal Agents. Up against the wall." Alex yelled, pushing the woman against the door.  
  
Donovan checked the rooms. No sign of Jake. "Cody, are you sure the signal was coming from here?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, it was another long distance call. Why?" Cody asked, not liking the idea Donovan was questioning his work.  
  
Donovan walked up to the woman. He was in no mood for games. He wanted to know where Jake was and if he needed help. He was prepared to do what he had to do to get the information. He took the woman's arms and cuffed them. "Where is Agent Jake Shaw?" he growled in her ear.  
  
"Go to hell," the woman spat out.  
  
"Donovan, here." Alex said, tossing him her id.  
  
Donovan looked over the id and smiled. "So, Agent Renee Ramos," he started, "once more, where is Agent Shaw?"  
  
"Look," Alex said, walking up the woman, "Jake's our friend, if he's in trouble we want to help him. I'm Alex Cross. He's Frank Donovan."  
  
"Donovan, his boss" she replied, "Uncuff me and I'll take you to him."  
  
"How about you tell us what's going on first, then maybe I'll release you." Donovan offered.  
  
"No deal. You want me to tell you where, uncuff me. To get there, I'll have to take you or he'll take off. What's your choice?" she threw at him.  
  
Donovan took the cuffs of her wrists, but before he let her go, he grabbed her arm. "Just so you know, anything happens to Agent Shaw or another member of my team, I will make you sorry," he threatened.  
  
Turning to face Donovan, Renee stared at him. Jake was right about him. He was dangerous. "He's in Pismo Beach," she answered, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"Pismo Beach?" Cody asked over the headset, "Isn't that where Bugs Bunny went?"  
  
"We're driving there. It's about a three-hour drive from here. We'll meet you at the hotel." Donovan said, wishing Jake were a little closer so he could choke him.  
  
******************************************  
  
There were a couple times she came close to dying. The closest was at the prison. The lights were out. She could hear the men screaming and ranting. They were destroying the place. Two guards took her place thanks to the protection of Carlos Cortez. She knew she was somewhat safe. Until she's back in her apartment, then she would be safe. The courtyard was in chaos. Tear gas was stinging her eyes. She was having a hard time breathing. Through squinting eyes, she could see him coming towards her. He wanted to kill her. He never has a chance with Carlos' men around her. An HRT team member grabbed her and pulled her away. Alex sat up with a start. She was breathing heavy, hands shaking. She was dreaming again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yea," Alex sighed, "just dreaming. Any visual on Jake yet?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Donovan replied. He couldn't help wondering if the stress of the past few months is finally catching up to his agents.  
  
"Bingo!" Cody said, handing the binoculars to Donovan, "Surfer dude Jake at ten o'clock."  
  
Donovan looked through the binoculars and saw Jake walking out onto the patio. Alex stood next him looking through her pair. "Looks like Jake is fitting in with the locals," she commented.  
  
"Oh sure," Cody chipped in, "Mr. Macho in shorts and no shirt, working on his tan. Doesn't he realize the gun kind of gives him away?"  
  
"Cody, you're just jealous." Monica laughed.  
  
Donovan walked over to Agent Ramos, who was sitting in the chair, "Again, how many people are in the house with Jake and what's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"One," she replied, "honest. As to what's going on, that's up to Jake to tell you."  
  
"Okay, Let's go." Donovan growled, pulling her out of the chair. 


	2. chapter 2

Jake leaned against the railing, scanning the beach. Nothing threatening around. Unless you call the seagulls flying around threatening. He stood there for a few moments soaking up the sunshine before he headed back inside. He checked to make sure everything was secure outside. Jake walked back into the house, locking the sliding door. He walked to the back bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and checked on Andi. He could see the swelling was starting to go down on Andi's face.  
  
Suddenly there was a light knock on the door. He wasn't expecting company. He closed the bedroom door and pulled his gun out of his holster. "Yea, just a minute," he yelled walking to the door, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me," Renee answered through the door. "Open up."  
  
  
Jake looked through the peephole to make sure she was alone. "Renee, what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door.  
  
Moving Renee out of the way, Donovan stepped into Jake's view. "Hello Francisco." he smirked, "We need to talk." Donovan pushed Renee into the house and followed her in. Alex followed right behind them closing the door.  
  
"Nice place Jake." Alex smiled, looking the room over. It was a cozy little beach house. A decent size living room. A love seat against one wall and a pullout against the other.  
  
"Where's your friend, Jake?" Donovan asked, starting to search the house. When Donovan reached the back bedroom Jake stopped him.  
  
"I can't let you in there Donovan." Jake said blocking the doorway.  
  
"What's going on Jake?" Alex asked, signaling Monica and Cody from the window.   
  
"I think you owe us an explanation." Donovan said trying to step into the back bedroom.  
  
Jake pushed Donovan back away from the bedroom door. "I said you can't go in there."   
  
"Hey surfer boy," Cody laughed walking in the door, "what's hangin'?"  
  
"Cody, stop with the surfer talk." Monica said walking in the door.  
  
"Tell us what's going on or I will go in that room." Donovan threatened.  
  
"It's not your concern." Jake growled getting into Donovan's face.  
  
"Jake," Alex warned.  
  
"You're a member of my team." Donovan stated.  
  
"I'm on leave," Jake said raising his voice a little, "It's not your concern."  
  
"You leave in the middle of the night, letting us think Sonny Walker or Quito Real, had you grabbed. No word if you needed help." Donovan yelled back.  
  
"I don't need your help." Jake shouted back.  
  
"What did you expect us to do?" Alex said joining in the argument, "Sit on our butts and twiddle our thumbs?"  
  
"What's going on Jake?" Donovan asked.  
  
Monica and Cody stood back and watched them argue, wondering who would be the one to throw the first punch. They didn't notice the bedroom door open.  
  
"Jake, tell us what's going on." Alex asked.  
  
"Go ahead Jake," a voice said from the bedroom door, "tell them."  
  
  
  
  
Alex and Donovan turned towards the bedroom. Jake turned when he heard Andi's voice. "You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Jake said holding onto to Andi.  
  
"Jake," Donovan said looking over his friend's bruises, "we need to talk now."  
  
"Jake, I'll take Andi back into the bedroom." Alex said taking Andi's arm. "Hi Andi, I'm Alex."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sit on the couch." Andi said holding onto Alex.  
  
Alex helped Andi to the couch. Andi watched as Jake went outside with his boss.  
  
"With the name Andi, I assumed she was a he." Monica told Cody.  
  
"Never assume anything when it comes to being friends with Jake Shaw." Renee said sitting down next to her partner. 


	3. chapter 3

Donovan and Jake started to walk towards the water. Neither one said a word for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on," Donovan asked, "or do I have to have Cody break into some computer files?"  
  
"Her name is Andrea Curran. Andi for short. We.." Jake started to say, "we went to the academy together."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's a friend who called me for help." Jake replied.  
  
"Cody," Donovan said into his headset, "I need you to find a file."  
  
"Okay," Jake sighed raking a hand through his hair, "a couple days ago Andi was beaten badly. At first they thought she walked into her apartment being robbed. From what Renee could tell me, Andi was unconscious for a few hours before anyone found her."  
  
"They thought she walked into a robbery?" Donovan asked, "What made them change their minds?"  
  
"Whoever beat her in her apartment tried again in the hospital." Jake replied picking up a stick and throwing it into the ocean. "Renee called me and I came out here as fast as I could."  
  
"Do they have any idea who would want to hurt her?" Donovan asked, looking back towards the house.  
  
The sun was starting set. The orange red glow against the white clouds. A good time to have a nice romantic stroll along the beach, Jake thought, of course, I'm stuck walking it with Donovan. "They have no idea. Renee has been Andi's partner since she came back to LA." Jake said.  
  
"What unit does she work for?" Donovan asked, again looking back at the house.  
  
"Andi's just a regular field agent." Jake replied. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Thought I saw something." Donovan replied walking back towards the house, "What did you plan to do? And how does Bloom fit into this?"  
  
"Bloom has nothing to do with this." Jake said.  
  
"Why did he grant you leave without questioning it?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I was all set on threatening Bloom to get the leave." Jake smiled, "As for what I was going to do, I was going to bring Andi back to Chicago. I could take care of her easier there. Her leave has been arranged by her superior."  
  
"And when were you going to tell me?" Donovan asked, "Were you going to let us think Sonny or Quito grabbed you, then walk back in like nothing happened?"  
  
"I was going to tell you," Jake replied, ignoring Donovan's icy stare, "honest. After I got Andi safe in Chicago I was going to explain everything."  
  
Donovan looked back up to the house. For a third time, a blue Ford Explorer slowly drove past the beach house. "Who does the house belong to?" he asked.  
  
"Andi's stepfather, why?" Jake asked, noticing the Explorer turning around.  
  
  
  
  
They heard the Explorer's engine accelerate and speed back towards the beach house. Jake and Donovan drew their weapons and ran as fast as they could to the house. They watched as a bottle was thrown into the house. Flames shot out the front of the house and smoke was pouring out of the broken window.  
  
"Jake, get the van." Donovan yelled.  
  
"No, I'm going to get Andi," Jake yelled back.  
  
"I'll get her, just get the van." Donovan ordered.  
  
"This is your fault, they followed you and Renee here," Jake yelled, grabbing Donovan's arm, "if anything happens to Andi, I will kill you."  
  
"I would like to see you try," Donovan smiled running into the building.  
  
As Jake pulled up with the van, Cody and Monica were waiting outside with Renee. Renee was bent over coughing with Cody holding her up. "Where's Andi?" Jake yelled.  
  
"Alex and Donovan have her," Monica replied pointing to the door.   
  
Jake jumped out of the van and took Andi from Donovan, "Are you okay?' he asked helping her into the van.  
  
"Let's go." Donovan ordered.  
  
"Where are we going?" Andi coughed, leaning into Jake.  
  
"Chicago." Donovan stated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dirksen Federal Building, Downtown Chicago  
  
"Agent Bloom, you have a call." the secretary smiled.  
  
Paul Bloom nodded his head in acknowledgment and walked towards his office. He hadn't slept well the past couple of days after Agent Shaw's late night phone call.  
  
"Agent Bloom."  
  
"See, Agent Bloom," the voice on the phone sneered, "I told you I can get to her anywhere she goes."  
  
"What did you do?" Bloom seethed, "I'll kill you myself."  
  
"That would be interesting Agent Bloom," the voice laughed into the phone, "Now, do I have your full cooperation on the matter or do I have to demonstrate how far my reach goes?"  
  
"Okay," Bloom growled into the phone, "as soon as I find him, I'll let you know."  
  
"Good, good." the voice replied, "I'll be in touch."  
  
Bloom slammed the phone back into the cradle and sank into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair, "What have I done?" he whispered. 


	4. chapter 4

Alex settled behind the wheel of her car as Jake helped Andi in. She was going to stay at Holy Cross with Father Mike until they came up with a plan to protect her. Alex thought back to the flight. It was along four and half hour flight from LA back to Chicago. The whole flight back, Donovan watched Andi with interest. Jake fell asleep with his arms around Andi as if he was still worried something would happen to her.   
  
Alex has known Jake for a long time now and she would bet everything she owns that Jake was still holding something back. She also could tell that Donovan knew Jake was holding out on him too. "So, how did you guys meet again?" Alex asked.  
  
"In the academy," Jake replied, nodding at Andi, "she helped me stay straight and focused."  
  
Alex pulled into the parking lot of Holy Cross. Father Mike was waiting for them. Alex watched as Jake walked over to the priest and shook his hand. Alex helped Andi out of her and walked towards the men.  
  
Alex could see the warm smile on Andi's face as they got closer to the men. "Father Mike, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Andi Curran." Jake stressed.  
  
Alex caught the confused look the priest gave Jake before he went along with what Jake was saying. "Nice to meet you, my dear. Come, you look tired." Father Mike said helping her into the building.  
  
"I'm going to help Andi settle in," Jake told Alex, "I'll be back at the office in a little bit."  
  
Alex just nodded her head and watched Jake go into the building. She lit a cigarette as she got back into her car. Thank god it's only a ten-minute drive back to the office, Alex thought to herself  
  
"Father Mike, it's so nice to see you again," Andi said hugging the old priest.   
  
"Why don't we get you settled in and I'll tell Father Mike what's been going on." Jake said taking Andi's hand and leading her to her room.  
  
By the time Alex pulled into the parking lot, she already smoked four cigarettes. She was trying to figure out what Jake was trying to pull. "Where's Donovan?" Alex asked Cody.  
  
"His office talking to Bloom." Cody said, "Some yelling has been coming from his office so stay out of his way."  
  
"Where's Jake?" Donovan barked, storming down the stairs.  
  
"He'll be here in a little bit," Alex replied, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Bloom just transferred Agent Curran to our team." Donovan informed them.  
  
"For how long?" Alex asked.  
  
"As long as it takes to find out who's after her and why." Donovan responded.  
  
"Your not too thrilled about it." Monica stated.  
  
"No," Donovan replied, "Bloom and Jake are hiding something and it has something to do with Agent Curran."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Cody asked.  
  
"Keep Agent Curran close." he replied, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."  
  
"I wonder what category we fit into." Cody mumbled.  
  
  
Two months later  
  
Andi rolled over and winced as the bright light in her bedroom hit her face. Forcing her eyes open, she looked at the clock. It was flashing twelve o'clock. "Oh shit!" she moaned, "I'm late." Andi threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she grabbed her keys and ran to her car.   
  
As she was pulling onto the expressway, her cell phone rang. "Please don't be who I think it is." she muttered, "Hello."  
  
"You do know you're late?" the voice laughed into the phone.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." Andi said relieved, "I know I'm late."  
  
"Well, thank you." Jake smiled, "and the boss man wants to know when you will grace us with your presence."  
  
"Tell the 'Ghost Man' I'll be in after I pick up the files he requested," she complained. "It's not my fault the power went out in my apartment. I'll be there by noon."  
  
"See ya then." Jake laughed. He always laughed when Andi referred to Donovan as 'Ghost Man'. She'd started to call Donovan that behind his back, after he scared the crap out of her when they were working late one night.   
  
"So, what's the story between you and Andi?" Cody smirked.  
  
"No story. Just friends." Jake replied rolling back to his desk.  
  
Cody grabbed the back of the chair and dragged him over to Alex. "Okay, truth or dare time." Cody said.  
  
"Tell the truth about you and Andi or I'll dare Cody to tell Donovan you started to mess around with his car again." Alex smiled, knowing Donovan's warning to Jake about staying away from his car.  
  
"Go ahead," Jake challenged, "nothing to tell."  
  
"I don't buy that." Cody said, "She's been working here two months. We know you guys have gone out together."  
  
"You guys were following us?" Jake asked in disbelief. "Can't you guys find your own lives? We're just friends."  
  
"If you're finished grilling Jake about his love life, can we get down to business?" Donovan asked, placing files on the table. "Any word from Agent Curran?"  
  
"Just got off the phone with her," Jake commented, going through the file, "said she'll be in around noon after she gets the files you wanted."  
  
"Don't forget, we have to go qualify." Monica added, knowing the reaction she was going to get from Jake.  
  
"Thanks," Jake complained, "I hate watching Donovan get a perfect score."  
  
"Then practice," Donovan replied smiling, "Call Agent Curran and give her directions to the range. She has to qualify also."  
  
"Since when?" Alex asked.  
  
"Since she's still a field agent." Donovan stated.   
  
  
Great Lake Naval Station Firing Range  
  
"Okay Agent Cross, you're up." the range instructor called.  
  
"I can't understand why we have to qualify every three months." Jake complained, "I can see if we don't fire our weapons, but we do, too often."  
  
"Agent Curran, nice of you to join us." Donovan said, "You're up after Alex."  
  
Andi hung up her purse and coat. She put on the safety goggles and headset.   
  
"Agent Curran, how are you doing?"   
  
"Agent Bloom," she smiled, "Nice to see you."  
  
"Agent Curran, you're up." the instructor called.  
  
Andi walked up the line. She took the clip out of her gun, cleared the round out of the chamber and placed it on the shelf in front of her. The instructor inspected the gun and the clip. Satisfied, he placed them back down. He told her to reload the clip. She hit the clip into place and placed a round in the chamber.  
  
"Think she remembers how to do this?" Alex asked Jake.  
  
"Not sure," he smirked.  
  
Andi smiled at the comment as she placed her weapon back into her side holster waiting for the instructor to tell her to fire. "Go" the instructor yelled. She grabbed her weapon and emptied her clip into the target. She then ejected the clip and inserted a new one, starting to shoot the target again. "Stop." the instructor yelled. Andi ejected the clip and cleared the chamber, then placed the gun back onto the shelf.  
  
"Holy shit," Jake whistled.  
  
"What's her score?" Monica asked.  
  
"How did I do?" Andi asked walking up to them.  
  
"Well, you need to score a three hundred to keep your gun," Cody explained.  
  
"Agent Curran," the instructor said, "you scored a three forty-eight. Good score."  
  
"Close to Donovan." Jake smiled, "He scored a three fifty."  
  
"That's good?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You qualify as an expert." Alex commented, "How long have you been shooting?"  
  
"Well, the instructor said I was a natural in the academy," she said, "but my father taught me to shoot when I was seven and my stepfather continued to teach me.  
  
Donovan walked in and he was impressed with Agent Curran's results. Her score was some comfort to him knowing that she could take care of herself if she was needed to be back out into the field. "Three forty-eight. Good score." Donovan smiled, "I'm surprised your instructor didn't recommend you for SWAT."  
  
"He did. I didn't want it." she responded. "Do I need to stay or can I go bring the files back?"  
  
"No, you only need to qualify with your weapon. Jake and Alex still need to qualify with shotguns." Donovan said.  
  
"Do you need directions back?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, I think I know my way around." she laughed.  
  
"Cody and I are going back to. We can follow you to make sure." Monica added.  
  
"Sure." she replied.  
  
Andi pulled her car onto the Tri-State expressway. Traffic was light since it was in the middle of the day. She was still smiling at her score. Not bad, not bad at all. Her cell phone started to ring. She placed the earpiece into her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"We're a couple cars behind you." Cody said. "Not a bad job shooting."  
  
"Thanks." she laughed, "Think Alex is still giving Jake a hard time about my score?"  
  
"Of course." Monica laughed.  
  
"So, we on for tonight, Cody?" Carolyn asked.  
  
"Ah, okay." Cody answered flustered, not knowing what to say next.  
  
"Okay, see ya back at the nest." Andi laughed, hanging up the phone. She heard Monica asking him about tonight. She didn't mean to embarrass Cody. She enjoyed their nights out when they could take them. He was very persistent in becoming friends with her. Monica was next to come around about her being there. About after a month being there, then Alex came around.   
  
Frank Donovan. After working as their glorified clerk for two months, she didn't think he fully trusted her yet. He wasn't shy about voicing his opinion about her working there. She was slowly earning his respect. She felt some satisfaction in coming close to beating his score.   
  
"Cody, spill," Monica laughed, "What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing." Cody admitted.  
  
"But you want something to happen?" she smiled.  
  
"No, I think of her like a little sister." Cody said, "She's fun to be with. Hey watch out!"  
  
Monica swerved to miss an oncoming car that was weaving in and out of traffic.   
  
"Jerk," Monica yelled, "He's going to cause an accident."  
  
  
  
  
Andi turned her attention back to driving, as she saw traffic starting to back up. Of course traffic is a lot better here than it was in Los Angeles. Things seemed to be looking up in Chicago, she smiled. More cars seem to be slowing down, so Andi started to slow down to. Suddenly a blue Explorer came out of nowhere and cut her off. She slammed her foot on the brake, but it didn't help. She swerved to miss the car in front of her. Running off onto the embankment, Andi tried to apply her brakes again before she hit the guardrail. Nothing. The last thing she heard was her own screams.  
  
"Look at the cars swerving and then stopping." Monica commented, "That jerk must have caused an accident. Let's see if anyone needs help"  
  
Monica pulled the car over and they got out to help. "Federal Officer, please move out of the way," she said, trying to move the people back from the car.  
  
Cody went up to the car to see if anyone needed help. The car's front end was totaled into the guardrail. The car's horn was going off, someone must be hurt. "Everyone okay in there?" Cody asked. The driver's window was shattered. Cody leaned in for a better look. "Monica, call an ambulance." Cody yelled.  
  
"Their on the way." Monica said running up to the car. "Is everyone okay? Oh my God." Cody was trying to get the driver's door open. Inside the car she saw Andi. She was unconscious and from what Monica could see, a head wound.  
  
"Ambulance is on the way Andi," Cody yelled as he finally got the car door open, "Hold on." 


	5. chapter 5

Alex came strolling into the building whistling. She found out who Andi has been seeing for the past two months. It wasn't Cody. Finally, something she knew that they didn't. Of course, she wasn't going to share the information. What Andi did on her own and with who was her business. She just wished she had better taste.  
  
"Alex, good you're here, " Donovan growled, "go with Jake to Agent Curran's and bring her here."  
  
"Why what's going on?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'll explain on the way there." Jake said dragging Alex back out the door.  
  
Jake drove as fast as he could to Andi's apartment. He had that empty feeling in his stomach, just like when he received the phone call that she was hurt.  
  
"She quit?" Alex repeated.   
  
"She just left all her credentials and everything on Donovan's desk." Jake explained, "She came into the office after everyone left and resigned."  
  
"No explanation why?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jake answered, "Her rental car's here." Jake pulled the car next to it.   
  
They walked to her door and knocked. The pressure from the knock opened the door. Jake and Alex drew their weapons and slowly entered the apartment. The apartment was torn apart. The bedroom door was shut. Silently they walked over, backs against the wall. Jake motioned to Alex and she nodded. She flung the door open and went in, with Jake covering her.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Jake asked. All over the walls and the mirror, the word 'bitch' was written. "Where's Andi?"  
  
"I don't know," Alex said, remember what he saw last night, "but I think I know who could've done this. It's Alex." she said into her phone, "Andi's not here, but someone trashed her apartment. Jake and I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"You said you think you know who did this?" Jake said.  
  
"We need to have a talk," Alex said walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cody, pull up Agent Curran's file." Donovan barked after hearing what Alex said, "I want a list of everyone that knows her. I want to know who her stepfather is. "  
  
"Got it." Cody replied typing away at the keyboard, "Uh, we have a problem."  
  
"What?" Donovan demanded.  
  
"Her full name is Andrea Curran, right?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yes." Donovan replied.  
  
"You're not going to believe who her stepfather is." Cody stated.  
  
"Don't say Sonny Walker." Monica said.  
  
"She's not Sonny Walker's stepdaughter," Bloom stated walking into the building.   
  
"Then who is she?" Donovan asked. He was pissed at the fact that Bloom wasn't straight with him about Agent Curran.  
  
"Better yet, ask Bloom where she is." Jake accused, grabbing him.  
  
"Jake what are you talking about?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I saw Bloom and Andi arguing in Daley Plaza yesterday. She tried to walk away and he grabbed her arm." Alex revealed, "Bloom is the guy she's been seeing.  
  
"Your nuts." Bloom laughed at Alex's statement, "I'm a happily married man."  
  
"Even a happily married man can stray." Monica stated  
  
"Why else would Bloom want Andi to work with us?" Jake asked everyone.  
  
"So, his wife wouldn't have the chance to run into her at the Federal building." Cody answered.  
  
"Where is she?" Jake asked threatening to punch Bloom.  
  
"Donovan, if you could control your team. I can fill you in." Bloom said, handing Donovan a file.  
  
Jake pushed Bloom away. He was disgusted at the fact that he could have something to do with hurting Andi.  
  
"Agent Curran is not who you think she is." Bloom started to explain. "She belongs to an undercover unit in Los Angeles."  
  
"She told me she was just a field agent." Jake said  
  
"Do you tell other agencies who you work for? Jason Marsters." Bloom said, "He's the guy who's been trying to kill Andi. He's a hitman for Sonny Walker."   
  
"What does Sonny Walker have to do with this?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Walker has been threatening Andi's life unless I can deliver Jake to him." Bloom said handing Donovan another file.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"Some how Walker found out about your connection to Andi when you both were kids." Bloom said.  
  
"Wait, Jake said they went to the academy together." Alex said.  
  
"Andi and I grew up together." Jake said leaning against the desk, "We went together in high school."  
  
"Went together where?" Cody asked, "Oh, never mind."  
  
"How did you know about us?" Jake asked Bloom.  
  
"I can answer that one!" Cody smirked, "Bloom knew because Andi's his stepdaughter."  
  
  
"No," Jake said in disbelief, "Cody's joking right?"  
  
"No joke, Agent Shaw." Bloom replied. "Somehow Sonny found out about her and her connection to me and wants to get his revenge through Andi."   
  
"Why didn't you inform us?" Donovan growled, "Andi's life wasn't the only one at stake."  
  
"She didn't want to involve any of you after I told her what was really going on. That's what we were arguing about yesterday." Bloom explained, "I wanted to her tell you and she was going to until Marsters sent her a little package."  
  
Bloom handed Donovan an envelope. Inside it was pictures of Andi and Cody out to dinner, Andi talking to Jake and Alex at the gun range and a picture of Andi working out with Donovan in the gym.  
  
"So, Marsters has her now?" Cody asked.  
  
"No," Bloom sighed, "after getting the pictures Andi left town."  
  
"Where did she go?" Monica asked, "Do you know?"  
  
"She has a place in Indiana. It's about two hours away. Fastest way to get there is by car." Bloom said handing over the address.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm the only one, but we have no guarantee that Marsters knows." he stated.   
  
"Paul," Donovan said, "Why did you want Andi working with us?"  
  
"I knew you would keep her safe if Marsters ever showed up." he responded. "You know what to do Donovan, do whatever needs to be done to catch the bastard."  
  
They watched Bloom leave, he looked like he just took the weight of the world off his shoulders.  
  
"Cody, get me directions to the house." Donovan barked.  
  
"Printing now." Cody responded typing away on the keyboard.  
  
"Cody, Alex, start loading the van." Donovan ordered, putting on his jacket.   
  
"I'm headed out there now." Jake said heading out the door.  
  
"We'll contact the local and state police for back up." Donovan told Jake.  
  
"I'll kill Sonny if he hurts her." Jake muttered getting into his car.  
  
  
"Did you pull up her file yet?" Donovan yelled back to Cody  
  
"Andrea 'Andi' Curran. Born August 30, 1972. Born and raised in Chicago. When she was seventeen her mother married Paul Bloom, who was transferred to Virginia after the wedding. She graduated from the academy two classes after Jake." Cody informed him, "She majored in Criminal Law and has a minor in Drama. Guess she felt she needed a back up if the FBI didn't work out. She was very good at her job. The LA branch wants her back ASAP."  
  
"Anything else Cody?" Donovan asked he wasn't in the mood for any of his jokes.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "that's all I could get. Local police are watching the house. So far everything is fine." 


	6. chapter 6

A little over two hours, Jake pulled his car in front of the house. It was a two-story home. Getting out of the car, he looked around and made mental notes of the area. To the right were two mobile homes surrounded by trees and shrubbery. To the left of the house was a smaller house with a garage. From what he could tell, there was a lake behind the house. Jake walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer and the door was locked. He looked in the kitchen window and saw no lights on in the house.  
  
Jake drew his gun out his holster and walked around the back of the house. He could smell something burning. Carefully, he turned the corner and saw there was a fire going in a portable fireplace. He saw Andi curled up on a lounger, staring at the lake.   
  
"You can put your gun away," Andi said. "There's no one here."  
  
Putting his gun back in its holster, Jake walked up to her. "I could've been Marsters," he stated.  
  
"Moochie would've let me known," she replied, "and I'm always prepared." Andi moved the blanket that was around her to show the ASP lying in her lap.  
  
"Moochie?" he asked.  
  
"Moochie," she replied, pointing under the table. Jake followed her finger and saw a 150-pound Rottweiler eyeing him. "He's a good judge of a person's character. If you meant any harm, he would have made his presence known."  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?" she asked, "I take it since you drove the two hours out here, Paul told you everything and you're taking upon yourself to get involved, but I don't want you to. Follow me and I'll show you to your room. You can leave in the morning."  
  
"He did and I'm not leaving," he stated.  
  
Andi got up and opened the sliding glass door. Hearing the door open, Moochie looked up at his mistress and then looked at Jake. Satisfied that his mistress was safe, Moochie put his head down and went back to sleep. Jake followed her in the house. He made sure the sliding door was locked. He stopped in the living room and watched Andi place the ASP on the fireplace mantel.   
  
"Well?" Jake asked again.  
  
Ignoring his question yet again, Andi started to give a quick tour of the house. "Downstairs has a sliding glass door, always locked. Three bedrooms upstairs, two have balconies with sliding glass doors. One bathroom. Living room, kitchen and Master bedroom and another bathroom is down here. You can have your pick of any room," she explained.  
  
"Andi, stop." he growled, "Why?"   
  
Fed up with his asking, Andi slammed down the silverware and turned and faced Jake. "Why? You want to know why?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he stated.  
  
"Why I didn't tell you who my stepfather was?" she laughed. "I'm sure Paul already told you why."  
  
"He did," Jake confirmed, "but why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
"Not the simplest thing to bring up in conversation, is it?" she snapped, "And when should I have brought it up? At the gun range? When we were working out? As I'm hitting the punching bag I say 'By the way, I'm being stalked by some crazed jerk hired by someone who would love to get even with you and the man that you can't stand is my stepfather?' I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it."  
  
"We're on the same team."  
  
"I'm not a member of your team," she yelled. "I don't belong to any team. The team I belonged to was in Los Angeles. I had a life there, not much of a life, but a life." Andi ranted, "I was transferred to Chicago, to be a glorified clerk, which was not my choice, to be kept safe. I didn't want this."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was safer that way in case Marsters or Sonny found me, he couldn't use any of you against me," she explained. She wanted to scream at Jake, asking him if that was the only phrase he knew. "Damn Cody for being so nice to me. He made me feel welcomed. He wouldn't take no for an answer to get to know me. And I liked it a lot better when Donovan disliked me."  
  
"Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"Feel better now after getting that off your chest?" he asked again, grinning.  
  
It dawned on Andi that Jake got her to admit her feelings. "You're unbelievable." she yelled throwing her hands up. Jake always knew how to get her talk and express herself when she didn't want to. Andi turned and walked out the door. Jake followed her out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked walking behind her.  
  
"Away from you." she hissed.  
  
"Andi, it's not safe," he said grabbing her arm.   
  
Andi grabbed his wrist and flipped Jake onto his back. "Don't touch me," she hissed.  
  
Jake looked up and saw Moochie staring at him. He sat up and watched Andi stalk off to the boat launch. "What the hell are you looking at me for?" he growled at the dog. "Keep her safe." Jake watched as Moochie chased after his mistress.   
  
Jake heard his cell go off. He fumbled around looking for it. "Shaw," he gasped into the phone.  
  
"Is everything okay Jake?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Oh great," Jake replied standing up, "Andi welcomed me with open arms. I hope she welcomes you the same way."  
  
"We're about forty-five minutes away. Think you'll be okay until we get there?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Oh sure, I think I can find some rope to tie her up with if needed." Jake said watching Andi walk towards him.  
  
"I'm going to the amusement park." she huffed walking past Jake.  
  
"What did she say?" Donovan asked.  
  
"She said she's going to the amusement park. Hold on." Jake said running after Andi. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Across the street. Is that Donovan?" Andi asked taking the phone from Jake, "How far are you? Fine, there's a fake rock in the garden next to the front door. The spare key is in it. Make yourself at home while I go have some fun. No, you listen, Ghost Man, I'm going to have fun. Here Jake, he wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks." he said taking the phone, "Okay, I will. I know. You don't have to remind me. I said I'd watch her. Just hurry up and get here before I do something I might regret."  
  
"Oh, did the nasty boss man yell at you?" Andi smiled, "Come on, let's go."  
  
  
Jake walked around the house, making sure everything was secure before they headed to the Boardwalk. "Are you sure you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"What's the matter?" Andi asked, "Afraid to have some fun?" She laughed and took off running across the road. It was only a five-minute walk from her house to the Boardwalk.  
  
They walked around watching the kids on the rides. They stopped to get something to drink. "This doesn't seem like you." Jake observed.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked, "I admit, I'm a city girl, but this place relaxes me. This is where I used to go those two weeks every summer. I know this place better than anyone else."  
  
"Not many people." he noted.  
  
"The weekends are when it's busy. I like it when there's hardly anyone here." she smiled, spotting the haunted house. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him there.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Jake protested.  
  
"There's always time for fun." she laughed running into the haunted house.   
  
"Andi," he called, watching her run. He proceeded to go look for her.  
  
Jake walked through the house. The effects were cheesy, but meant to amuse smaller children than scare them. After a few twists and turns he ended up in a room full of doors. He tried the first door and it led to a wall. Same with the second and third try. "When I get out of here, I'm going to strangle her." Jake muttered. Taking a deep breath before trying another door, Jake heard the door next to him start to open. He grabbed the door and yanked it open.   
  
"Hey, easy, it's me." Andi laughed, holding her hands up signaling her surrender.  
  
"Time to go." Jake stated, "The others should be at the house by now. Which door leads out?"  
  
'They know where to get the key to make themselves at home. I'm not ready to go back," she pouted.  
  
"Stop acting like a child." he said trying to find the way out.  
  
"I just want to have a little fun before I die," she stated.   
  
Jake turned and faced Andi. "You're not doing to die," he swore.  
  
  
  
"Oh come, Jake," she said with tears in her eyes, "I've come to accept the fact Marsters is going to kill me. He's been after me for awhile now."  
  
Jake grabbed her by her shoulders. He wanted to shake some sense into her. "You're not going to die," he repeated.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." Andi whispered, as the tears started to fall.  
  
Jake cupped Andi's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Jake leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. "Sonny's men won't get to you," he promised against her lips. Jake deepened the kiss and explored Andi's mouth.   
  
Andi sighed and slid her hands inside Jake's shirt. She felt his hand cup her breast and felt his other hand brush along her ribcage. Andi couldn't help laughing and lost her balance. She tried to regain her balance but ended up stumbling back into the closet.   
  
Jake pulled Andi close and started to trail kisses from her ear down her neck.  
  
"Jake, you're vibrating," Andi sighed. She laughed as Jake grunted in acknowledgment. "Seriously Jake, your phone is vibrating."  
  
"Who cares," Jake smiled, kissing her neck, "it's probably Donovan telling us they're at the house."  
  
"Moochie, where did you put her?" Andi asked trying to regain her senses.  
  
"She was sleeping on the back patio why?" Jake asked slowly realizing the answer to the question, "We better go before he kills the dog."  
  
Jake and Andi ran out of the Haunted House and made their way back towards the house. In the driveway they could see the van, but no one was around.   
  
"Moochie," Andi yelled, "come here you mood killer."  
  
Jake jumped a little as his leg started to vibrate again, "Shaw," he answered.  
  
"Cujo has us trapped on the boat." Donovan growled, "You have five seconds before I shoot it."  
  
Andi ran towards the edge of the water and grabbed the dog. "She won't hurt you. Honest." she yelled.  
  
"Sure," Cody snapped stepping out of the boat, "tell it to my shoe. It ate it."  
  
"I'm sorry," Andi laughed walking them back to the house.  
  
"Lock the dog up." Donovan ordered, "We need to talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jake asked, watching Andi put the dog in the bathroom.  
  
"Marsters has been caught." Donovan replied.  
  
"When?" Andi asked walking back into the room, "What about Sonny Walker?"  
  
"Four hours ago in New York. He was never sent to kill you." Donovan answered.  
  
"Then who?" Andi asked sinking into the nearest chair.  
  
"Why don't you tell us?" Donovan asked. "And it better be the truth."  
  
"I told you everything I know." Andi argued, "Everything that Bloom told me I told you."  
  
"Sonny Walker never put a hit out on you to get to Jake or to Bloom." Alex added.  
  
"Who did?" Jake asked.  
  
"We don't know yet," Donovan replied, "but anything Bloom has told us has been a lie."  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Andi said walking towards her room, "I need to lie down."  
  
"You don't trust her." Jake stated.  
  
"I don't," Donovan replied, "do you?"  
  
"With my life." Jake growled.  
  
"Good, then you can entrust ours with her too." Donovan said letting the dog out of the bathroom. 


	7. chapter 7

Jake grabbed a plate from the cabinet and started to place leftovers on it.   
  
"Hungry again?" Monica asked.  
  
"Andi needs to eat," Jake commented, "she's been in her room for a couple hours now."  
  
"Her door is locked." Monica commented. Monica walked over to the door with Jake. "She's not going to answer it."  
  
"She will for me." Jake replied. He jiggled the knob. "Andi, open the door." Jake yelled pounding on the door.  
  
"Told you." Monica smirked, "She needs some more time to herself."  
  
"She's been in there too long. Hold this." Jake said handing the plate to Monica. Jake stepped back and kicked the door in. "Thanks."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked running up to Monica with her gun drawn.  
  
"Jake's bringing Andi her dinner." Monica chuckled.  
  
"And you stay out.' Jake muttered pushing Moochie out of the bedroom, "Go find Cody and Donovan. They want to play."  
  
"Jake get out." Andi sighed. She was standing in front of her window looking out at the lake.  
  
"I'm not going until you eat something." Jake replied placing a chair in front of the door and sat down.  
  
"Still stubborn, I see." Andi muttered turning to see the plate on her bed.  
  
"I'm not leaving until the plate is empty," he restated, smiling.  
  
Andi walked over to the bed and picked up the plate. She turned and dumped the contents into her garage can. "Look, the plate's empty. You can go." she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Fine, I'll just bring another plate. Then I won't leave until you eat everything off the plate." Jake replied getting up from the chair.   
  
Lucky for him, Jake saw the plate coming towards his head and ducked. "What the hell did you do that for?" Jake yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" Donovan came running in, Moochie right beside him barking.  
  
"Jake's trying to feed Andi." Alex laughed.  
  
"I don't want to know." Donovan said shaking his head, "Come on Moochie, go find Cody."  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Jake yelled at Andi, pinning her against the wall "If you are, you need to take a number and wait in line."  
  
"You're still a bully Jacob Shaw!" Andi seethed, poking him in the chest.  
  
"And you're still a spoiled little bitch. It feels good to get mad, right?" Jake asked, "Better than sitting in the dark feeling sorry for yourself, waiting for whoever is out to get you."  
  
"You called me a bitch!" Andi laughed, "Is that an insult? If you want to insult me, just say I'm like Donovan."  
  
"Compare you to Donovan? Hell no, I don't want to kiss him," Jake smiled tossing Andi onto the bed, "A bully? I'll show you a bully."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake could hear the pounding on the door and he ignored it. "Go away," he mumbled throwing a pillow towards the door. The pounding on the door became more insistent. "I gave at the office. Go away."  
  
"Jake, get out here now." Donovan ordered through the door.  
  
"Yea, I'll be there in a minute," Jake replied stumbling out of the bed, "Where the hell are my pants?"  
  
"You had pants?" Andi yawned.  
  
"Now is not the time," Jake smiled walking out the door.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Alex grinned.   
  
"What's going on?" Jake asked.  
  
"Sonny Walker has been captured." Donovan stated.  
  
"When? How?" Jake asked.  
  
"In New York trying to get to Patriaka." Donovan informed him, "I'm going to New York to arrange his transfer back to Chicago."  
  
"I'm going with you." Jake stated.  
  
"No, I need you back in Chicago." Donovan replied. "I'll have a hard enough time keeping Bloom from Walker's throat."  
  
"What about Andi?" he asked.  
  
"I want her to stay here." Donovan ordered, "I have a team coming here. Andi will be safe. I need you to keep your personal feelings for Walker aside for now."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next couple of days went by slowly.   
  
Donovan watched as the armor car pulled up in front of their warehouse. A couple of heavily armed guards walked around to the back of the truck and opened the door. He watched his team as Sonny Walker stepped down.  
  
Donovan watched Jake interact with Walker and smiled. Jake was calm and in control of his feelings. Something that didn't come easy to him. Bloom on the other and was a time bomb ready to go off. He was hostile and jumpy around everyone.   
  
Sonny Walker thought the best revenge for Carly's killing was to give up Patriaka. He had his conditions of course. Donovan and his team were the only agents he wanted to protect him.  
  
Sonny sat in the chair and watched as Cody placed the ankle monitor on him. He looked up and saw Alex walk in.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the 'Money Lady' herself," Sonny smirked, "How's your friend Cortez?"  
  
"Alive and free," Alex smiled, "no thanks to you. Get used to those chains."  
  
A few hours into the debriefing, Patriaka's hit men attacked the warehouse.  
  
Jake couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea to give Sonny a gun. "The next guy we drop, try and get his gun," Jake told Bloom.  
  
"I already have one," Bloom smiled aimed it at Jake.   
  
"Bloom, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked.  
  
"Dead men tell no tales," Bloom cracked turning the gun on Sonny.  
  
"That's why you blew the arrest at the bank, you wanted Sonny dead." Jake hissed,  
  
"What, you think Patriaka can only by criminals?" Bloom laughed turning the gun back on Jake.   
  
Before Jake knew what happened, Sonny jumped Bloom. After a brief struggle, the gun in Bloom's hand went off.   
  
"Don't worry kid, I'm still alive." Sonny said standing back up.   
  
Bloom was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake pulled his car up to the house. As he made his way up the walk two men in suits approached him. Jake took out his badge. "Where is she?" he asked the first agent.  
  
"On the dock." he replied, "Antsy one, she is. She was driving us nuts to see if we knew anything."  
  
"Yea, that's Andi." Jake smirked, "Thanks."   
  
Jake walked to the back of the house. He saw Andi standing on the dock, staring out at the lake. Moochie was by her side.   
  
Moochie raised his head, sensing someone was near. He turned his head and saw Jake walking towards them. He gave a bark and started running towards Jake. Andi turned to look to where Moochie was running off to and saw Jake. She started running up the hill and into his arms.  
  
Jake wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "What's wrong?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jake said cupping her face, "Bloom, Bloom is dead."  
  
Jake held Andi close as she sobbed into his chest. 


	8. final chapter

Jake walked into the building tugging at his tie. He hated wearing them. "Hey." Jake acknowledged.  
  
"Back from the funeral?" Donovan asked, "How's Andi?"  
  
"She's taking it okay. I dropped her off at her place. OIG was ready to pounce her at the funeral."  
  
"What happened?" Donovan asked.  
  
"I got to them first and they agreed not to question her about Bloom until Monday." Jake replied.  
  
"You need to tell her what happened Jake." Donovan warned.  
  
"I know," Jake said walking back towards the door, "but how can I tell her Sonny Walker killed her father."  
  
A couple minutes after Jake left Donovan caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Andi running out the door. He could tell by the look on her face she overheard Jake. This isn't good he thought.  
  
  
Andi placed her service weapon in the lock box and walked into the room. She jumped a little when the door opened and watched him walk into the room. No legs irons and no handcuffs to restrain him. He acted like he was still a free man.  
  
"What did I do to get a visit from a beautiful lady like yourself?" Sonny Walker asked, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Is it true?" Andi asked him, "Is it true you killed my father?"  
  
"That depends," Sonny replied, "on who your father was. I killed lots of men."  
  
"Agent Paul Bloom." Andi stated.  
  
"Ah, my good friend, Bloom," Sonny smiled, "You don't look a thing like him. Good thing too."  
  
"Just answer my question." Andi demanded.  
  
"I did." Sonny smiled, "It was self defense."  
  
"Bullshit!" Andi yelled walking towards the door, "Guard, let me out now!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Sonny asked standing right behind her, whispering in her ear. "Don't want to hear what I have to say?"  
  
"You're a liar and I'm leaving.' Andi said as the door started to open.  
  
"The lady isn't ready to go just yet," Sonny leaned over and pushed the door shut, "Agent Bloom was the liar, honey. Patriaka owned him, just like he owned lots of other people. Bloom was dirty as they came. Ask Agent Donovan, he heard the whole conversation. Better yet, ask Jake. If I didn't kill Bloom, he would've killed Jake before he shot me."  
  
"I want out now!" Andi yelled to the guard.  
  
"What's the matter? Truth hurts?" Sonny sneered, "By the way Agent, if I would've wanted to use you to get to Jake or Bloom, I would've done the job myself, not send an errand boy."  
  
"Let me out of here," Andi gasped, tears threatening to fall her face.   
  
Sonny watched her leave the room and shook his head. "Call Agent Shaw and give me the phone." Sonny said lighting up a cigarette, shaking his head. "You should've told her the truth Jake."  
  
Andi sat in her car and placed her head on the steering wheel. She needed to calm down before she drove anywhere. Andi was surprised when she heard tapping on her window. She looked up and saw Frank Donovan standing next to her car.  
  
"Unlock the door before I break the window." Donovan ordered. "You're in no condition to drive." Andi did what he asked and moved over into the passenger side of the car. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
"No." Andi replied watching Donovan sit behind the wheel.  
  
"Do you want me to take you to Holy Cross?" Donovan asked.  
  
"No, I want to go somewhere where I won't see Jake." Andi stated. Donovan nodded his head and started the car.   
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up to an old apartment building. Donovan helped Andi out of the car and showed her into the building. Andi sat down on the couch and watched Donovan walk into his bedroom.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asked from the kitchen. Andi was looking around the room, not realizing the question that was asked. She looked up and saw Donovan standing next to her holding a cup of tea out to her.  
  
"No thanks." Andi sighed.  
  
"Take it," Donovan ordered, placing his cell on the coffee table, "You've been through a lot the past couple of days. Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" Andi asked, "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"I saw you run out after Jake left. It wasn't hard to figure out you overheard us talking and then you decided to go see Sonny Walker." Donovan replied, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Okay?" Andi exclaimed standing up, "Am I okay? I find out the man who helped raise me was on the take. The person who was out to kill me really had no clue who I was and was very happy to tell me my father was dirty and he wasn't trying to kill me. Some other person was using me to get to my father to get to Sonny Walker."  
  
"You, my boss, who I had placed my life in your hands, kept me in the dark about what was going on. And then Jake, the one person I trusted most of, all has been lying to me. How do I feel? I feel fucking peachy keen!" Andi yelled taking a swing at him.  
  
"I wasn't keeping you in the dark." Donovan stated grabbing Andi's arms trying to calm her down, "Jake wanted to be the one to tell you about Bloom. He was going to tell you later today."  
  
"You both should've told me." Andi cried into his shoulder.   
  
Donovan held her tight and rubbed her back as she cried. He helped her sit back down on the couch and let he cry out her frustrations. Thirty minutes later, Donovan covered Andi up with a blanket as she slept on his couch. He reached over and grabbed his cell.  
  
"Monica, it's me. Is Jake there?" Donovan asked.  
  
"No, he's going around the city like a madman trying to find Andi." Monica replied, "She went and saw Sonny Walker and he told her everything."  
  
"I know," Donovan replied, "I need you do something for me."  
  
"Name it." she replied.  
  
"I need you to clear out Andi's desk and locker and bring her stuff to my apartment." Donovan asked.  
  
"Why there?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." he replied, "Don't tell anyone, especially Jake, where she is right now. She doesn't want to see him and she needs to sort things out before she does. She's also going to need to talk to you. If Jake needs to know something about Andi, just tell him that she's fine and she will talk to him on Monday morning."  
  
"Got it." Monica said.  
  
  
Monday morning.  
  
"Is Andi here yet?" Jake asked walking into the building.  
  
"Jake, come up to my office so we can talk." Donovan said.  
  
"Where's Andi?" Jake asked.  
  
"Washington." Donovan replied handing Jake a piece of paper.  
  
"Washington? What's she doing there? What's this?" Jake asked taking the paper, "Is she serious? Andi resigned?"  
  
"As of Saturday morning, yes." Donovan replied, "Since Bloom helped her career and that it's slowly coming out that he was dirty, all her cases are up for review to make sure Bloom had nothing to do with them."  
  
"Andi was never dirty." Jake protested.  
  
"We know that." Donovan stated, "I spent the weekend going over all her past case files. Her record is clean, but I couldn't talk her out of resigning. Bloom made the Agency look foolish and some people would hold that against her. She would never get promoted, her career is dead in the Agency. Her job would be made a living hell."  
  
"What's she going to do now?" Jake asked sitting down.  
  
"She's going to face the Review Board." Donovan answered, handing Jake an envelope, "I got her the best Union Rep."  
  
"What's this?" Jake asked. "Ticket to Washington?"  
  
"Andi goes in front of the Board on Wednesday. I thought you would like to go and support her." Donovan said, "Your leave has been taken care of. Your flight leaves in two hours."  
  
"You're already packed." Monica said handing Jake his bag.  
  
"We'll be there Wednesday morning to support her." Alex said placing a hand on Jake's arm.  
  
"Tell Andi not to be too surprised if she gets a couple of job offers." Donovan said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"I made a few calls," Donovan smiled, "Andi is a good agent and her skills shouldn't be wasted because Bloom messed up. She's going to okay."  
  
"Thanks." Jake replied embracing Donovan.  
  
"Yea, enough of the emotional crap," Cody laughed, "You have a plane to catch." 


End file.
